


Наглость - второе счастье

by Argee_Lince



Series: M42 [6]
Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7323358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argee_Lince/pseuds/Argee_Lince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написать про Повелителей Ночи флафф с рейтингом G? Люблю, умею, практикую. :)<br/>История о том, как Севатар попал в Восьмой легион.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Наглость - второе счастье

**Author's Note:**

> К этому же циклу принадлежат несколько текстов моих соавторов.  
> \- lim (aka Reymas).  
> * О Сангвинии - "Дельфин" и "Vitae": goo.gl/d8v7fI  
> * О Меркуции - "Хранитель": goo.gl/3jY5Cn  
> * О Рувене - "Перебежчик": goo.gl/iqUY8A  
> * О Конраде Кёрзе - "Режиссёр": goo.gl/fUyxsv  
> * Зарисовки о Конраде - goo.gl/qlStxW
> 
> \- Раньяр (Ensign)  
> * О Малкарионе и Рагуиле - "Омофагия": goo.gl/ZsgyTZ

Нострамские подростки похожи на крыс: такие же тощие, цепкие, злобные. Только, в отличие от крыс, эти не хотят возвращаться по норам: наоборот - рвутся из них всеми силами. Некоторых сержант Малкарион видит уже не впервые. Что ж, на допуск к Испытаниям ограничений нет, разве только по возрасту. Но в течение всего срока, пока имплантации ещё возможны - приходи хоть каждый год. Иногда кому-то удаётся пробиться со второго или третьего раза.  
Сегодня внимание Малкариона привлекает не кто-то из детёнышей, а сидящий на плече одного из них ручной ворон. Сам мальчишка ничем из толпы не выделяется: такой же бледный и черноглазый, как прочие. Разве что держится чересчур уверенно, почти вызывающе - для того, кто никогда не бывал здесь раньше. Сержант оценивает торчащие рёбра, острые локти и коленки... и разочарованно вздыхает. Слишком истощён, чтобы одолеть полосу препятствий. Жаль.  
Оборвыш ловит взгляд легионера, кривит губы в усмешке и салютует вскинутым вверх кулаком. Это обещание, и, принимая его, Малкарион салютует в ответ. Теперь он точно знает: мальчишка окажется среди его скаутов после нынешнего Испытания, как бы ни повернулось дело. И даже если он провалит тесты - сержант не сомневается, что "Ворону" найдётся, чем удивить Повелителей Ночи.  
Тесты "Ворон" проваливает.

Разумеется, после каждого Испытания среди неудачников находятся те, кто правдами и неправдами пытается остаться в крепости Легиона: надеются всё же уломать, чтобы их приняли. Ловить крысят - неплохая тренировка и настоящее удовольствие для скаутов, пусть и большинство возможных укрытий им давно известно. Малкарион неплохо натаскал своих подопечных: семерых из восьми они находят и выдворяют в течение полутора часов. С восьмым, как и ожидал сержант, возникают сложности. Кто бы сомневался, что восьмым оказывается "Ворон"?  
Скауты перетряхивают все углы, куда могла забраться пропажа. Безуспешно. Остаётся лишь предположить, что незваный гость как-то проник в охраняемую зону - но тогда придётся отрывать головы патрулям, которые его _проворонили_.  
Первым на воронов обращает внимание Вар Джахан. Птицы слетаются в крепость - по одной, по две. Садятся на деревья и молча чего-то ждут. Малкарион некоторое время следит за ними и обнаруживает, что вороны, все как один, слишком уж много внимания уделяют офицерской столовой. Но, варп подери, _как_?!  
"Ворон" и впрямь оказывается там - размякший от сытости и тепла, над почти опустевшей тарелкой. Его птица сидит рядом на столе и что-то клюёт из тарелки. Двух крайне недовольных сержантов она приветствует хриплым карканьем, и мальчишка немедленно вскакивает, подбираясь и хищнея, и явно отработанным движением хватается за стоящую около стола лопату - причём в его руках садовый инструмент выглядит весьма грозным оружием.  
\- И как прикажешь это понимать? - сурово спрашивает Малкарион.  
\- Жрать хотел, - просто отвечает "Ворон". - Сказал - Испытание прошёл, велено накормить. Лопату по пути подобрал.  
\- А охрана?  
\- У меня есть вторая пара глаз, - ворон взлетает к мальчишке на плечо. - Понадобится - будет третья, четвёртая и так далее.  
\- Прямо какой-то вороний принц, - поддевает Вар Джахан.  
Малкарион оценивающе разглядывает юного нахала. Да, Испытания не прошёл. Но такое сочетание наглости, смекалки и удачливости упускать нельзя.  
\- Твоё имя?  
\- Севатар... Яго Севатарион.  
\- Я - Малкарион. Это - Вар Джахан. Скажи-ка мне, вороний принц... тебе не кажется, что алебарда в твоих руках будет эффективнее?


End file.
